


oneshot collection

by birdycurtains



Category: Marvel
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Mixtape, One Shot, Precious Peter Parker, idk i'm just throwing all misc stuff here, ya dig, yeah they're gay keep scrolling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdycurtains/pseuds/birdycurtains
Summary: This is just a fic where I'm gonna throw all of my miscellaneous oneshots that don't have a designated AU.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	1. 7. “You made me a mixtape? I don’t know, that’s kinda gay baby.”

Peter blinks blearily, attempting to let his eyes adjust to the darkroom. He has been staring at his phone screen for long he had barely noticed the sun had set outside. 

He falls back on to the pillows on his bed and is almost lulled into falling asleep for the rest of the night before remembering what he has finished.

“Buck.” He calls out, voice scratchy from lack of use. Peter rubs at his eyes and waits to hear the pattering of his boyfriend’s footsteps towards their bedroom

“Buck?” He asks out into the room, he had sworn he hadn’t heard Bucky leave. It’s not like Bucky would even think about not telling Peter if he had left, or even decided to go sit in another part of their home.

“Bucky!”

He is comforted to hear the quiet, but audible for him, the trail of footsteps towards their bedroom.

“Yeah, baby?” Bucky asks, leaning against the doorframe and smiling cheekily at his boyfriend, who was swallowed into their comforter and surrounded by the too many pillows they had on their bed. 

“I made you something,” Peter mumbles quietly, looking expectantly at him. 

“Oh really?” The older man replies, biting into his lip, the smile not leaving his face for a second. 

Peter nods exaggeratedly in reply. “But, you have to come to bed right now if you want it.” Peter bargains, letting a small smirk play at his lips.

His boyfriend pretends to ponder the decision before slipping out of the room. 

Peter rolls his eyes and turns onto his stomach, tugging a pillow towards his middle and shuts his eyes.

He swore he had only blinked, but when he opens his eyes again, disturbed by a weight sinking onto Bucky’s side of the bed, the hallway light is shut off, and Alpine is curled up at the bottom of the bed. 

He hears a quiet rain trickling outside of the bedroom window, as he tries to listen in to what Bucky is doing. A large frame envelops his smaller one, and a pair of arms drag him into Bucky’s chest. Peter giggles, when a wet kiss is planted on the side of his neck.

“So what did you make me Bunny?” A low voice asks in his ear, Peter pushes down the butterflies that begin to flutter in his belly as he hears exhaustion laced into Bucky’s voice.

“A mixtape, they’re called playlists now, or whatever. But mixtapes make it sound like we’re in Say Anything.” Peter mumbles under his breath, he knows Bucky can hear him so he doesn’t raise his voice, not wanting to ruin their little bubble.

He feels his boyfriend smile into his shoulder, the stubble on his jaw scraping against his freckled skin, “You made me a mixtape? I don’t know. That’s kinda gay baby.” Bucky jokes.

Peter regrets exposing him to any shred of pop culture, or even the internet at that moment.

“I’m kidding, I love you in the gayest way. Let me get a listen.” He urges.

Peter opens his phone, quickly turning down the brightness as his eyes begin to sting for an abrupt moment. Before pulling up the app on his phone, he passes Bucky an earbud and putting in his own. 

His boyfriend hums in accordance as the music begins to play. Peter turns and curls into Bucky’s arms, and falls asleep and further in love, all the while Bucky does the same.


	2. be my once in a lifetime

A breeze tickles his cheek, and his eyelashes flutter open as he hears a chirp next to him.

Peter smiles over at his husband, who’s too preoccupied with his daughter to notice. His heart swells at the view and sits up from the blanket on the grass. He curls himself over Tony’s shoulder and hums into his neck. 

He watches as she makes grabby hands towards the older man, and Tony is quick to scoop her up, allotting the little green hat perched on her head to fall. She settles as her demands have been met. 

“You’re Daddy’s girl, aren’t you Ginger?” Tony coos pressing kisses all over here tiny face. She only blinks up with wide doe eyes. 

Peter smooths a hand over the little smattering of curls on her head and places the fallen hat back on. 

“She’s perfect.” He murmurs in Tony’s ear. 

“You both are.” He replies meeting his younger husband in a kiss.

Peter smiles into the kiss and pulls away.

“I love you.”

“I love you more, Pete.”


End file.
